Break Up
by Number13 Roxas
Summary: This is a oneshot and i suck a summaries but here's one: Axel and Roxas break up until something happenes between them... WARNING! Akuroku, lemons slight Axel Marluxia


So this takes place in the Next Life so they all have hearts! XD

A/n this is a stupid thing I wrote

Disclaimer! I don't own kingdom hearts

…..

"Axel, I am done with your shit!" Roxas screamed.

"What did I do this time my love?" Axel asked smiling obviously drunk, again.

"I don't want to date a man the keeps getting drunk and high that you don't remember anything, and I caught you cheating on me for the fifth time this month! That's it, we're over!" the blond stomped away to his room which was marking with a 13.

Roxas flopped onto his white bed as tears rolled down his cheeks. He has been dating the red head for two years and the other man has been smoking and drinking and taking drugs after Roxas asked him to stop. Then he caught his 'boyfriend' cheating on him with Demyx. Roxas was sick of forgiving him… he knew that the more he forgave the more Axel would just take it for granted.

I HATE him suddenly. He is just being stupid, he will have to come apologize to me sooner, then pull me into his strong arms as whisper a song in my ear to sooth me. Then he would gently kiss me and wipe away my tears. If only he would do that.

"Hey Rox, are you ok?" I heard my dear friend Xion knock on my door.

"Come in, I need you," I sobbed like a mess. I hate myself when I am like this.

"Let me guess Axel cheated on you again and got drunk, just dump him already," Xion sighed as she walked in closing the door behind her.

"I did dump him but he was drunk. My heart feels like it is breaking. He just pushed me too far this time. I just want us to be that couple that cuddles by the fire on cold days wrapped in blankets drinking hot cocoa from the same cup like a couple. Yet he decides to go off near Christmas and sleep with Demyx and Marluxia!" I vented. Xion always listened to me when I needed to talk.

"Come on Roxas, get a hold of yourself. Axel isn't the type to do that," she replied as she stroked my blond spikes.

"But he cuddled by the fire with Demyx and wrote 'I love you' in flames," I said, "So I dumped him, this has been happening and I am sick of it. I just want us time, you know? We haven't gone out on a date in a year; I miss the Axel I originally dated. I want him back."

We sat there for hours talking as she tried to cheer me up.

"Hey Roxy, let's go get drunk or something," I heard Axel say as he walked into my room.

"Oh Axel you forget already," I hissed.

"Forget what?"

"I dumped you today for getting drunk, high, smoking, and cheating on me, AGAIN! I am sick of apologizing Axel. You have to choose between me, and your addictions," I snapped.

"Um…" he started.

"You have to think about it? That's it, we are officially over, good-bye Axel," I yelled as I threw his stupid black ring at him. He gave it to me when we started dating and I never took it off until now. Axel took it and walked out and I continued to sob. I did notice he looked back at me.

He told me to never take off the ring. As long as I had it on he will be with me forever, protecting me.

"I'll leave you alone, feel better," Xion left me alone in my room to sob.

After an hour, I took out a photo of us smiling together and I cut it so we were separate. I always told him I loved him, but he only said it once.

(One day later)

I lay in my bed covered in blankets.

"Come on Roxas, let's go see if Xaldin will make you something nice to eat to make you feel better," Xion smiled. I shook my head.

The black haired girl dragged me out of bed, and I knew I looked awful because I just wore my black night shirt, my black boxers and a thin red blanket that a cradled myself in. My blond hair was a mess and there were dark rings under my eyes.

"What happened to you?" the chef asked me.

"I broke up with Axel, but I still love him," I replied. I threw my head on the counter and continued to cry silently to myself.

"He needs a treat or something, help us," Xion smiled.

"Hello Xaldin, what's for breakfast, me and my new boyfriend Marluxia want some food after last night," I heard Axel sit down and I fell out of my seat crawling away slowly only to be pulled back by Xion.

"Stay," she commanded.

I saw Marluxia kiss Axel's sweet lips and all of my emotions rage inside of my small body. I felt like dying before the couple looked at me.

"Roxas you look terrible," Marluxia smiled.

"Gee thanks, I just LOVE hearing that!" I snapped. The sarcasm oozed from my voice like water falling from a waterfall.

"Oh, Roxas is upset about the break up, well, I'm just over it," Axel smiled.

"Yeah, it seemed like after one year of our relationship you became bored with me and used me as your personal toy until your toy broke, and I thought we were best friends," I hissed as I got up and ran to Zexion's room. He never shows any sympathy but he is good to talk to.

After I talked to him it was midnight and I walked out by the fireplace and sat on the couch while I watched a movie snuggling with my favorite pillow that I brought out there.

"Hey Roxas," I heard Axel, again.

"What?" I hissed. He sat down next to me and put his arms around me into a tight hug.

"You're right, we should at least be best friends again," said Axel.

"No Axel, I love you, but you don't love me and you never did," I replied as I scooted away from him.

He looked at me with a puzzled look on his face.

"I loved you," he replied.

"Yeah, you _loved_ me, meaning you could have stopped a year ago," I hissed putting emphasis on loved.

The pink haired wonder walked in and sat down next to Axel.

"It's nice to see you two are friends again… right?" he asked.

"No, I hate his guts," I said as I got up and ran to my room. Axel is just an ass! He was my first everything; my first love, my first kiss, and he took my virginity which I regret now. Now he was my first heart break. I know what you are thinking, 'Roxas, why are you so upset over you breaking up with him,' well, I love him so much and seeing how he got over it so quickly makes me hurt.

I climbed out the window, after getting dressed, and walked around outside for a while. I looked up at the twinkling stars and the bright moon shinning down on me.

Since we now live in a small castle on the Destiny Island in the next life, there was a beach. I lay down on the cool sand. I listened to the wave's crash which soothed me and made me feel better. I ended up falling asleep on the beach.

*Dream*

"_Hey baby," the red head smiled as he kissed my cheek._

"_What are you doing? We broke up," I replied. He looked at me with confusion then laughed._

"_Why would I do that? I love you silly," he smiled as he ran his fingers through my blond hair._

"_I love you too Axel," I smiled back. Axel then kissed me (on the lips of course). I closed my eyes enjoying the moment. I felt his strong arms around me as we kissed. _

_This has to be a dream. I wish it wasn't though._

*Dream over*

I woke up to the bright sun shine down on me. I slowly got up and continued to wander down the beach.

"Roxas, you ass!" I heard and suddenly there was a fist jabbing into my stomach.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"Don't try to steal Axel back. He is mine," the pink haired asshole replied angrily as he punched me again, and again, and again, until I lost count and blood trickled from my mouth and I collapsed.

"Marluxia, what are you doing?" Axel asked as he ran up to us.

"Teaching Roxas a lesson on leaving people alone and knowing when a relationship is over," Marluxia replied.

"Stop hurting him, or it's over," Axel threatened. Marluxia stood there for a few minutes until he left.

Axel knelt down by my side.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Gee, I thought you hated me and wouldn't care if I died," I said weakly.

"Roxas why would I think that?" he asked.

"You never seemed to care before, you never care about your health or mine or anyone, only Marluxia and Demyx," I replied.

"I love smoking and drinking and taking drugs! They make me feel better," he protested.

"But they are killing you and I still can't bear to see you take them, and I'm supposed to make you feel good, I was only concerned," said I as I slowly got up, "But I can still see that you don't care about me or love me so I'll get out of your life."

"Goddamn Roxas, you can be so annoying!" he yelled as he grabbed my small wrist tightly, "You always think I don't love you but that's not true! I do love you."

"How come you always have sex with Demyx or Marluxia and get all snuggly with them but not me anymore? You also got over our break up so quickly and I feel like you just were using me," I felt hot tears fall down my face.

"I… I don't know, but all I could think about when I was with them was you and your beautiful face," Axel replied. I looked into his acidic green eyes to find something that I could hold onto.

"I guess I was just drunk or something but I will stop all of that if you just forgive me! I love you Roxas," he said. I stood there for a few minutes staring into his eyes. My hands reached up and cupped his face.

"I wish I could believe you," I replied. I put my head against his chest breathing in his intoxicating scent, pine and smoke. I began to trace shapes on his chest as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I understand if you can't trust me, but please give me another chance to prove I love you," Axel whispered in my ear which sent shivers down my spine.

"Ok," I replied as we let go of each other and started walking back home, "But what about Marluxia?"

"I'll break up with him," Axel smiled as we got closer to home and walked inside.

"Where have you two been?" the blond woman asked as she tapped her foot angrily.

"I am guessing they have been fucking like bunnies on the beach," Xigbar giggled and I blushed.

"N… no, I just wandered off and Axel came to get me," I said. Marluxia wrapped his arms around Axel and glared at me.

"Marluxia let go of me!" Axel began to squirm as Marluxia slammed him against a wall.

"Hey, leave him alone," I stepped in.

"What, do you just want him to fuck you and leave like he did before? Roxas, he will hurt you," Marluxia smirked as Xigbar went to hold Axel to the wall and the pink haired man walked up to me. I looked at Axel. I saw fear in his beautiful eyes.

Axel has hurt me. He has used me and lied to me, but he still is my best friend and I trust him again. Should I trust him? He was always there for me… ok not always, but mostly.

"No, I don't want him to hurt me again, so I should leave him alone," I stated and the whole room went dead silent and all eyes were on me.

"But, I gave him a second chance and I love him too much to care. So Marluxia I suggest you get out of my face or do you want a keyblade up your ass, you choose," I said. The pink haired man really did get angry; because he slapped me so hard I fell over.

"He's mine,"

"Axel doesn't belong to anyone," I said as I stood up, "He isn't some inanimate object that people can claim as theirs. Axel is a person; he is alive, unlike you Marluxia, who is stupid, obnoxious, an ass, and a bastard."

"You've got one smart mouth kid, but just back off," Marluxia hissed as he got his pink scythe out.

"Violence won't solve everything, but you wouldn't know that flower boy," I laughed. Marluxia lunged forward and put his scythes blade near my pale neck.

"Don't touch Roxas!" I heard Axel yell. I just smiled at him and summoned my keyblade.

"Back off blonde," Marluxia hissed.

"Bite me," I replied. I felt the tip of his scythe travel down my body to my thigh making me drop my keyblade… great job Roxas!

"I think I'll just rape you. You are too cute to hurt," Marluxia smiled as did I.

"I want to see you try."

He pulled off my shirt and I just stood there because I had a plan up my sleeve.

"You are so sexy Marluxia," I said loudly, "I would be such a lucky boy if you fucked me senseless."

"You're damn right my little blonde," Marluxia whispered as he licked the shell of me ear. He pushed me to the ground and hovered over me. He was on all fours over me and I smiled. My foot kicked out at his stomach throwing him off me. After that I kicked him in the balls, which made me laugh when he fell over.

"I think Axel is so much sexier that you. He is the only one that I will allow to touch me at all, so DON'T touch me, understand?" I smirked as Marluxia stood up.

"You bastard," he growled as he slammed me against the wall, "I will get into your tight little ass soon and you will feel my big, thick cock inside unlike Axel's small one. Don't you want pleasure? I will make you squirm and writhe with pleasure underneath me as I pound into your small body."

"I'd rather have sex for love, not for pleasure. Now get off me!" I yelled as I slapped him, but he pinned my hands above my head.

"I told you, I will fuck you… and the time is now," the pink haired man smiled as he pulled off my pants and shoes so quickly that I flinched, "I was going to be gentle, but I decided I will make it hurt."

I felt a pair of shiny handcuffs click around my wrists making me widen my eyes… this was NOT part of my plan.

His gloved finger trailed down my small chest. His finger dipped into my bellybutton making me shiver because I am ticklish on my tummy.

"Aw, is this little blonde ticklish?" Marluxia cooed as he wiggled his fingers over my stomach causing me to bite my lip so my laughter doesn't spill out.

He ripped off his clothes and his boxers revealing a rock hard boner.

"Suck," he hissed as he pushed me to my knees in front of his member. I looked over at my red head that was fighting off Xigbar.

I grabbed Marluxia at his base, which was hard with handcuffs on, and ran my tongue over the tip making Marluxia moan. I continued to tease his member until he grabbed my blonde hair tightly.

I took the cock into my small mouth and started to suck while I bobbed my head. Marluxia started moving my head so his cock started to slip into my throat. I hate this!

Marluxia grunts as he pulls his member out of my mouth and starts pumping himself in front of me.

"I'm gonna cum!" he yelled as white hot cum shot out on my face. He pulled me up by my arm and flipped me around so that my cum splattered face was against the white wall. Marluxia pulled down my boxers until I felt them pool around my shaking ankles.

"When I enter you, I want you to scream my name bitch," Marluxia laughed as he smacked my ass making me yelp.

"S…stop it. Don't touch me," I say as he spanks me again. I felt a finger trespass inside me making me claw against the wall. As soon as the finger was out I closed my blue eyes tight knowing the worst is coming soon, but I felt nothing.

"Roxas, are you ok?" I heard a calm voice and strong arms wrap around my nude body.

"Axel," I asked. I opened my eyes to see a pink haired man on the floor along with one of the two elders.

Axel pulled up my boxers and melted the handcuffs with his fire.

"You are so brave my little Roxas," he whispered as everyone began to walk away from us.

"What happened here?" a girl with black hair asked.

"Roxas almost got raped," Axel replied as I snuggled closer to him for protection.

"Axel and I made up," I said.

"Why is there cum on your face?" she asked as I shook.

"Marluxia made me give him a blowjob and he came on my face. Then he… he tried to fuck me," I clung to Axel. I only allow Axel to go in my ass or touch me there. I know I am lame like that but he is special to me.

"I'm so sorry Rox," Xion said as she hugged me at the same time as Axel. I felt so loved.

(The next day)

I woke up in Axel's bed surrounded by warm arms and soft blankets.

"Axel, we got to get up," I whispered in his ear and all I heard was a groan.

"Roxy, can we please have sex?" the red head asked as he pulled me closer.

"No, I'll give you a blow job," I replied laughing a little.

"But I want you to feel good," Axel said as he rubbed my nipple through my shirt which felt so weird, "Roxy, how does that feel?"

"Mmmmm," was all I could say. Axel laughed as he slipped his hands under my black shirt and lightly ran over my nipple. I arched my back trying to get his fingers to be rough with me. Axel got on top on me and lifted up my shirt and looked at me as he sat on my crotch area.

"Axel, touch me, please!" I groaned as I arched my back.

"If you want me to touch you, touch yourself, it's the same," he replied. I nodded as rubbed my nipples hard making me groan. I bucked onto his clothes ass getting some friction.

"Mmmmm AH," I yelled out as I rubbed harder feeling my nipples harden.

"That's enough Roxas," laughed Axel. He got off my crotch and pulled down my pants and boxers to reveal my erection. He ran a finger over the tip lightly. He tore off his clothes revealing his much larger erection.

"Suck," he said as he put three fingers in front of my mouth. I happily put them in my mouth. I ran my tongue over the fingers. I coated the three thin fingers with my saliva as he took them out. I yanked off my boxers and pulled my knees to my chest. I felt my knees rubbing against my already hard nipples. Axel inserted a finger in my asshole. The invasion felt so good. Up, he just inserted another finger and slowly pumped it in and out.

"F-Faster, please," I moaned out as Axel added the third and purposely avoided my prostate because he knows that I'll cum if someone just brushes it. Vexen has fun during my physicals.

The fingers were out of me making my feel so empty. I feel like such a slut because I just made up with him after a huge fight and now we are having hot sex… now that I think about it I don't mind being a slut at the moment.

Axel's thick, long penis entered me and oh GOD it hurt! It hurt like twelve bee stings, but it would get better. Axel leaned over and kissed my lips until I felt better. He began to thrust in and out. The friction felt like heaven!

Axel then hit my prostate and I held back my cum.

"A-Axel… I'm cumming," I said as he hit it again taking me over the edge and making me cum.

"I love you Roxas," he smiled as he came inside me. He unsheathed his dick letting his cum ooze out of my ass.

"I love you too Axel and I'm so glad we made up, never leave me again," I smiled as we got up and took a shower. Since it's close to Christmas, that night Axel put a fire in the fire place and wrapped a blanket around us as we drank cocoa from the same cup. He's my dream… I love him.


End file.
